1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting flexible film to complementary conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. Flexible film typically comprises a thin flexible plastic substrate on which conductive circuit traces are plated, or otherwise deposited, for interconnecting electrical or electronic components. One particular application of flexible film, is as a sensor for detecting occupancy of a person on a support, such as the seat of an automobile. One particular construction involves a pair of sheets, or a single sheet folded into two halves in a back-to-back relationship where the conductive traces are on the outer faces of the folded sheets. The latter construction enables a large number of sensors to be positioned in a compact configuration. The sensors in the aforementioned application may be printed on the substrate, for example with resistive or capacitive properties depending on the tension exerted on the film. In many applications the film needs to be interconnected to a printed circuit board or other electronic circuitry that controls/processes the signals from the flexible film, for example the signals of the sensors.
It would be desirable to provide a compact, reliable and cost-effective interconnection between flexible film and further conductors. In view of the importance of reliability of electrical connection of sensor devices in automotive applications, a particularly robust and reliable electrical connection between flexible film and complementary conductors is desirable. Easy and rapid assembly of the interconnections would be desirable in view of reducing costs. In automotive applications where a thin film sensor is positioned in a seat for example, the manufacturing site of a seat is separate from that of the vehicle electronics and rapid interconnection is desirable during assembly of the automobile. It would also be advantageous to reduce the number of components, and in particular to provide a simple and effective interconnection between flexible film and electronic circuitry, for example on a printed circuit board, that processes the signals from the film sensors or other electronic devices.